Automated image-based screening of cell populations (high content screening or HCS) has huge potential as a tool for elucidating cellular networks and pathways and to revolutionize drug discovery. Tools exist to knockdown individually the ~21,000 genes in the human genome. Combinatorial chemistry is producing vast libraries of small compounds with potential for therapeutic use. Image-based assays permit insights into the specific effects of gene knockdowns or drug treatments that are not possible with the lower resolution intensity-based assays commonly used for high throughput screening (HTS). Thus, HCS will be essential for the rapid development of therapeutic strategies and for expanding our understanding of fundamental disease mechanisms. UT Southwestern Medical Center has recently purchased the BD Pathway 855 automated HCS platform, which will be the first such instrument on any campus in the Dallas/Fort Worth metroplex. However, the funding available was insufficient to purchase several ancillary pieces of equipment that are needed to make the best use of the new instrument. In this application, we are requesting robotics for automated plate loading to permit unattended 24-hour use of the instrument. We are also requesting a suite of data storage devices to accommodate the high volume of data produced during HCS screens. Finally, we are requesting an offline workstation for image and data analysis. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative Automated image-based screening of cell populations has huge potential as a tool for elucidating cellular networks and pathways by functional genomics and to revolutionize drug discovery. We have recently purchased an image-based screening instrument (BD Pathway 855) for our screening facility. In this application, we are requesting robotics for automated plate loading to permit unattended 24-hour use of the instrument. We are also requesting a suite of data storage devices to accommodate the high volume of data produced during HCS screens. Finally, we are requesting an offline workstation for image and data analysis.